


Onto New Beginnings

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Flash Freeze, Fluff, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: A new year is on the horizon, and Marinette takes a moment to reflect with her favorite ray of sunshine.





	Onto New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanz/gifts).



Happy New Year!

New Years often marked a new beginning for many, a chance to start fresh, and Paris’ heroes were no exception. It was a time for reflection and rebirth, a time to learn from their mistakes and press forward stronger. These things churned through Marinette’s mind as she stood on the balcony of Chloe’s hotel, the distant chatter of her classmates only barely registering in her ears as a cool breeze tickled her cheek.

A new year was only minutes away, and she couldn’t help but relive every moment of the past year, combing through each piece as if to ensure it had all really happened. And what a year it had been. Things with Chloe were better now that she wasn’t determined to make everyone’s life a living hell, and Marinette had finally gotten bold enough to get a second piercing in her ears so she could wear more earrings besides her Miraculous. She’d taken an internship with Gabriel Agreste over the summer working as Adrien’s assistant. Which had led to a very unexpected turning point in her year when she inadvertently found out that the boy she’d been hopelessly in love with for the past three years was actually her dork of a crime-fighting partner, and now they were a couple which still seemed surreal to her at times.

Cold hands against her cheeks grabbed a yelp from her lungs as she tucked her chin into her scarf to evade it, and a familiar teasing laugh filled her ears as strong arms wrapped around her waist.

“I’m gonna have to start calling you Frosty the Bugaboo if you stay out here too much longer,” Adrien joked with a shiver, burying his face into the back of her coat and scarf. “It’s freezing! Come inside.”

“In a minute,” She said with a smile, placing her hands over his, and he hooked his chin over her shoulder to press his cheek against hers.

“Why are you out here anyway?” He asked, rubbing her arms to produce heat.

“Just thinking about this year,” She replied, turning to face him. “Everything that’s happened, and thinking about how different things will be next year.”

“You mean they’re not different enough already now that I come over every night to play mushy face?” He grinned, pressing his red nose to hers. “That’s definitely not going to change.”

“And I wouldn’t want it to,” She said with a laugh. “Though I do think that you do it more for free croissants than actually wanting to snuggle with me.”

“What? That is a blatant exaggeration of what may or may not be somewhat true,” He gasped dramatically, his warm breath swirling away in small clouds as he spoke, and Marinette buried her face in his chest to suppress her giggles. “I always want to snuggle with you. Free croissants are just a bonus. Besides, you don’t _have_ to give them to me, you choose to.”

“Maman always told me not to feed strays, or they’d keep coming around. I didn’t think she was talking about boys, but I like keeping you around,” She said, squeezing her arms around him just a little tighter. “Except when you make stupid cat puns.”

“Hey! Watch yourself, lovebug. You knew what you were getting into when you started going on dates with this cat. The puns and I are a package deal,” He said seriously, giving her a stern look as she pressed her lips into a line to hide her smirk.

“Sorry. Sometimes I just don’t find them very a _mew_ sing,” She teased, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him with a playful smile.

“You’re mean. Why do I date you?” He pouted.

“Because I give you free croissants and play with your hair and you love me.” She beamed, and he let out a sigh, leaning down to press his forehead to hers without breaking eye contact.

_Ten._

“I suppose those are all reasons, yes,” He murmured softly.

_Nine._

“What do you want out of this year, Adrien?” She asked as his eyelids drooped, and his head tilted ever-so-slightly to the side.

 _Seven_.

“Hmm…” He hummed, rolling his eyes up in thought.

_Five._

“What I want…”

 _Four_.

“Is to spend as much time as possible with the girl I’m madly in love with.”

_Two…_

“Happy New Year.” They whispered in unison before closing the distance between their lips as loud cheers sounded from inside, but they were lost together in their own world, wrapped in each other’s embrace.

A new year. A fresh start that they’d walk into hand-in-hand, facing whatever school, life, or Hawkmoth had to throw at them. None of it mattered so long as they had each other because together they could do anything, and Marinette didn’t feel the daunting weight of a blank canvas like she had in years past. This year, she could take on anything which included a very grumpy, cheese-loving kwami shivering in Adrien’s coat who poked his head out just long enough to make a complaint.

“You’re both very cute, but can we go inside now? I’m freezing my whiskers off!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, Beanz! I’m a sucker for post-reveal Adrinette. Just a little fluff and teasing. I look forward to seeing them play off each other in canon once the cat’s out of the bag and just being more relaxed around one another. And all the smooches.  
> Also featuring Plagg the mood breaker.  
> I hope you liked it, and I hope 2018 treats you well!  
> Click on my username for any more fics that I've done. I write some love square fluff every now and then, and a lot of random other pairings too. Also check out all of the other fics in this exchange and show the other creators some love!


End file.
